GumForever
GumForever'' is the friendship pairing of [[User:Seggum|Seg'gum']] and [[User:ForeverObssesed|'Forever'Obssesed]] or sometimes known as '''Spork', Sp/oon (Seggum) and F/'ork' ([http://victorious-user-relationships.wikia.com/wiki/User:ForeverObssesed ForeverObssesed].) They're actually really, really good frenemies. Their ship name was inspired by Jaedaspop, and is very true, BECAUSE GUM WILL LAST FOREVER! Moments *They usually talk on the Victorious chat everyday, argue/have friendly fights. *Seggum calls Forever Fork, because she randomly came up with this name. Fork calls Seggum, Gummy, Seagum or Spoon. *Screw the first sentence they often have awesome fights on the Victorious chat (almost every conversation they have end up with a fight). *Gum always hugs Fork, showing her love, but Fork rarely hugs her back, because she's in denial of her love to Gum. *Fork said she loves Gum two times, both times she was forced to by Gum. *Fork was the first person to post on Gum's TP. *They've high 5'd each other before. *Fork wants to help Gummy with her problems. *Gummy wants to help Fork with her problems (though it's not always ''obvious) *Both of their arms were hurting on the same day coincidence?'' I think not. *They made up a rhyme together. *Fork took her time to make some pictures for the GumForever Gallery and Gummy said she loved them. *Fork said she likes Gummy's bedroom on The Roar Family. *Gummy was one of the people that thought Forever about dog "stuff". *They both like to slap, kick each other. *Gummy is officialy obsessed talking about Fork's butt. *Fork said she cares about Gummy. *They both say "KASHA" and only they know what it means! *Gummy gave Fork the inspiration of learning how to crop properly. *It's Fork's fault this page died, it really is. Until she proves it isn't. Gummy, being the loyal person to this ship, is trying to restore it's life. Zombie ship how do I get rid of this line? Anyway I'm awesome that is my prof! She let t die! IT'S HER FAULT stoopid line... I know how to get rid of the line, but I won't tell you, because it isn't proven. *Gummy taught Fork that it's PROOF, not PROVE. *Fork thought Gummy how to spell it's TAUGHT, not TAUGH. *Gummy taughT Fork how to SHUT UP. Okay, no she didn't. But how awesome would that be? :3 *FORK YOU FAIL YOU CORRECT GUMMY AND YOU MAKE A TYPO IN THE WORD. AHAHA ^.^ TAUGHT, not THOUGHT. x3 *Guwrl, I can nevah shut up I got a voice for a reason duuuh. THAT WOULDN'T BE AWESOME AT ALL! Speaking is awesome and so me imagine Seggum shutting up. Oh just imagine that *imagines* *I ACTUALLY EDITED THAT, before you saw that! SO SHUSH UP. *So what, it's still incorrect, so you SHUSH UP! *No me not speaking wouldn't be awesome at all, just imagine me shutting up! *sad darkness* AND IT'S NOT IMAGINE'S it's imagines. Without the '. You Kasha. Since when are you the voice of reason? *Yeah I wrote imagines at first, but I didn't like that it doesn't look pretty. I was/am the was of reason since I was an egg! Fork goes deep, really deep. *Excuses excuses, that are actually lies! The WAS of reason? Come on REALLY? You were an egg? PEOPLE FORK IS A CHICKEN FORK IS A CHICKEN SHE LIVES IN AN EGG. Aww, you got a job of hole digging? Too bad! *I WROTE WAS/AM SO SHUSH UP! I mean um yeah..... REALLY! WAIT, you weren't an egg? SHUSH UP my job is being me duuuh. Wait now I see what you mean on the was thing ah! ANYWAY LEAVE ME ALONE! And at least I got a job. *CHICKEN CHICKEN CHICKEN CHICKEN CHICKEN. Yeah, I know, I get it, I wan in my mom's tummy, like I am in yours now, and AHAHAHA I WIN AGAIN!!! MUA. *Gummy won. Fork will never win again. She's losing her touch... or maybe Gummy's too awesome for her. *You? Awesome? Why is that so hard to believe? You aren't and will never be awesome even if your life depended on it *smiles*, I'm just so nice. *Oh, come on, don't be jealous of my awesome! I can say you're awesome too. Not as much as me, but... Just a tiny bit. Like pi ''precent awesome. *You mean awesomeness what awesomeness? I don't see it! No one does. Pssssh, you don't even know what pi is! You ain't awesome at all! I know I'm awesome. *Yeah well obviously that's because you're blind, because I poked your eyes out ages ago, you probably don't even remember. I know what it means. >:3 3,141 592 653 589 793 238 462 643 383 279 502 884 197 169 399 375 105 820 974 944 592 3 <- That's ''pi and it goes on don't force me to put 5 trillions of numbers of pi ''on here just don't. *Dang, I was gonna make you write the whole thing out! Of course you did. Oh, you can't chat hack me now I know where you got that chat hack from, wow I'm late. *Well you fail then! There's no such thing as the whole ''pi it's infinitive learn your Maths! Wasn't trying to, I got rid of the hack, it annoys me. Blegh. Trivia *They have a love/hate relationship. *They both often make typos. *They always have awesome fights, which can be demonstrated here: (Nuh uh!" ,Uh huh!" ,Nuh Uh!"). They can last LONG. *Fork didn't want to have this page, but she was forced to. *They are sometimes are known as Spoon and Fork. *They often sing "I'm sexy and I know it", by LMFAO. *When the main chat doesn't seem to work they got to Tinychat. *Fork respects Spoon's love for MLP. *Spoon respects Fork's love for Glee. *Gummy misses FO dearly. *Gummy thinks FO is super smexy. NOT. *FO misses Gummy dearly and thinks she's super smexy. *Spoon keeps staring at FO's butt. *They both follow each othaaa on Twitta. (Gummy was FO's first folloooooowaaa.) *Fork has seen what FO looks like, sounds, seen her dog, TV and everything. *And Gummy knows nuuuthin' about FO except what she sounds like and stuff. BWAHAHAHAHA. *FO knows their time zones combined. *FO knows too much about Gummy. *Gummy knows too much about Fork. *Gross I'm eating cheese and I can taste it* O_O *Anyway, milkshake time WOOP. *Both guwrls, you must be STUPID if you think we're dudes. Or that Gummy was dating FO ovah de interweb for example,' ANT' and MLH. Things They Have In Common Note: They actually do have somethings in common. They both can be used as table food equipment (e.g Spoon, Fork). They both like chocolate. They both like Footy better than Badger. They both say *hun* quite often. They both speak sarcasm fluently one more than the other at times. They both hate Farmville. They both never read instructions. They both love to type in caps. Both of them speak more than one language. They both like chewing gum. They both like some of the same shows (e.g Victorious ect.) They both like Miley Cyrus better than Hannah Montana. They both think alike sometimes. They both like T-shirts. Fan Representation 'Official song: '"I'm sexy and I know it" by LMFAO, because they always usually sing it and because it's true. 'Official Color: 'Orchid, because, well because. 'Official Place:' Victorious Wiki Chat that's where we were created and became one or Lithmarsa. Don't ask, just don't. 'Official Word:' KASHA, no not the cereal. The GumForever Gallery! B-Cardey.jpg|link=http://victorious-user-relationships.wikia.com/wiki/GumForever#comm-3141 BlueCushion00.jpg|link=http://victorious-user-relationships.wikia.com/wiki/GumForever#comm-3141 BlughGum.jpg|link=http://victorious-user-relationships.wikia.com/wiki/GumForever#comm-3141 B-Spork.jpg|link=http://victorious-user-relationships.wikia.com/wiki/GumForever#comm-3141 hehe.png|Fork loves Gummy, she really does! Proof 1 g.png|Proof 2 xD SeggumKetchup.jpg|link=http://victorious-user-relationships.wikia.com/wiki/GumForever SeaGumKetchupDare.jpg|link=http://victorious-user-relationships.wikia.com/wiki/GumForever xDSeggum.jpg|Seggum loves who now?!|link=http://victorious-user-relationships.wikia.com/wiki/GumForever#slideshow-0 dtgawg.png|Fork doesn't have a comeback. MAJOR. GUMMY WINS. MWAHAHA. SUCKA. dgsdgdsg.png|...if you take this the wrong way you are a perv :3 d.png sa.png Seggum'sEmbarassingMoment!.jpg|Aww, they're so sexiii togethaa. ATrueUhhuhbbbbbbuuuhz.jpg|SHE OBVIOUSLY LOVES ME! Is this a conscience? It's on the 14 th February AKA Valentines Day there .. O_O FO took this at Gummy's time 0:51 Tuesday (EET) ♥ ♥ dsghfdshfdsh.png|Fork is forever deeply deeply deeply forever alone. There's no escape for her. Category:Seggum Category:ForeverObssesed Category:Friendships Category:Canon Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Moments